A change of Heart
by red.angel23
Summary: People change, Circumstances change, the world changes. Ginny Weasley will find alot more then she expected to when she returns to hogwarts for her sixth year. rated how it is for a reason has sexual content
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own

Disclaimer: I don't own! Its all J.K. Rowling's do u think I would be writing fanfic if I owned harry potter? Nuh I dnt think so! And the song belongs to taking back Sunday I dnt own it either 

Chapter 1: September Reunions.

September never stays this cold  
Where I come from  
And you know  
I'm not one for complaining,  
But I love the way you'd roll  
Excuses off the tip of your tongue  
As I slowly fall apart (slowly, quietly, slowly)  
Fall apart

This won't mean a thing come tomorrow  
And that's exactly how I'll make it seem  
Cause I'm still not sleeping,  
Thinking I've crawled home from worse than this

So please, please (please)  
I'm running out of sympathy (I'm running out of sympathy!)  
And I never said I'd take this  
I never said I'd take this lying down

She says  
"come on, come on, let's just get this over with"  
She says  
"come on, come on, let's just get this over with"  
(I never said I'd take this lying down, let's just get this over with,  
And I've crawled home from worse than this)  
She says  
"come on, come on, let's just get this over with"  
She says  
"come on, come on.."

You always come close but this never comes easy,  
I still know everything  
You always come close but this never comes easy,  
I still know everything  
You always come close but this never comes easy,  
I still know everything  
You always come so close...  
I still know everything, I still know everything, I still know...

You always come close but this never comes easy  
You always come close but this never comes easy  
You always come... you come in close

I never said I'd take this lying down  
I never said I'd take this lying down  
I never said I'd take this lying down  
But I've crawled home from worse than this

If it's not keeping you up nights  
Then what's the point  
Then what's the point  
Then what's the point  
Then what's the point

I'm in your room  
Now is this turning you on  
Am I turning you on?

I'm in your room  
Are you turned on?

I'm on the corner of your bed,  
I'm practically naked,  
Are you turned on,  
Are you turned on?

The September air was cold on her uncovered legs, she wore brown boots that came three quarters of the way up her calf then she wore a denim skirt that's was only just marked as respectable, it was not quite short enough to be indecent, she wore a simple white tank top with a low v-neck front that once again was only just deemed acceptable. She looked magnificent in the clothes that adorned her body, not that it mattered to her she didn't care what anyone else thought as long as she was happy with her self. She wore a silver locket around her neck, the locket was just a plain and simple love heart but it was beautiful in a unique way, she wore as few thin silver bands around her left wrist and a charm bracelet around her right, her ears had small emerald studs in them that glimmered when the light shone from the right angle.

Small goose bumps covered her arms and legs from the cold wind that was blowing and she sub consciously hugged herself as she stood and waited for the train to come, truth be told she had not expected to be returning to school this year, with the war raging and Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and her brother Ron not coming back to school she had assumed that she to would not have to go back, but alas her mother and father agreed it was best for her to be under Dumbledore's protection.

She pulled the ear phones from her ears and turned off her Ipod as she saw the train coming, she still had the taking back Sunday song in her head when she was sitting in a compartment at the end of the train. She had managed to pull a brown hooded zip up jumper from her bad and had put it on zipping it up stopping just under her breasts, as it would not go up any further without causing her discomfort.

This was the first time that in her life that she had been early for the train, it was quite odd and a little lonely sitting by herself waiting for her friends to show up. She imagined if they would have changed as much as she had during the holidays. She tried to imagine frail Colin who was at least three inches shorter then her and with a camera constantly attached to his hand, strong and sometimes vacant Luna with shocking blue eyes and straight blonde hair who could always make her smile, and out going, always laughing and making jokes Alexis. She hoped against hope they had not changed for the worse she loved her friends so much.

The first to slide open the door was Colin, Ginny smiled 'hello,' and then did a double take. He was now a good three inches taller than her, his skin was tanned and his dirty blonde hair had bleached tips, his shoulders were broad and he looked as though he had been working on his muscles since kindergarten. 'What happened to you?' she asked him scraping her chin off the floor. He laughed a deep heart laugh, wow she thought his voice have even matured to.

'I have been in Australia with my cousins, they taught me to surf,' he said grinning. He was about to ask what happened to her but the door was pushed opened and head of long silky black hair entered, with a shockingly gorgeous body as well of course. Ginny just grinned at Alexis who looked the same as always, she was wearing a pair of tiny white shorts, a red tank top and black flip-flops, her skin was as tanned as ever and a smile graced her lips as usual, she had not changed she was just as stunning as always, a shocked look took over her face as she looked at Ginny then Colin. 'What have you to been up to on the holidays?' she asked taking a seat beside Ginny. Colin retold his story, and then Ginny told hers.

'I was sent off to stay with my aunt in America for the whole holidays, at first a behaved like a right shitty little kid all I wanted was to go home but my aunt showed me a few things and took me shopping and like that,' she clicked her fingers 'I was a new person,' Ginny said smiling. They chatted for five minutes all sharing exciting news until for the third time the door was pushed open and Luna Lovegood walked through the door. She like Alexis looked just the same as ever although not as vacant, she seemed to have come back down to earth and be a little more serious Ginny was not sure that it was for the better, but she loved her friend just the same as she did when she had her queer exterior on.

The train ride was long and boring and soon enough Ginny found it hard to keep her eyes open, so finding I nice comfortable spot she curled up her back against Colin's chest and his against the wall, she finally felt warm as his arms were wrapped around her and she fell asleep, her last thought been how good her friends were.

Read And Review :)


	2. Chapter 2

The Welcoming Feast was long and boring and Dumbledore's speech made absolutely no sense and Ginny wondered if he really was going bonkers then mentally cursed herself and felt extremely guilty for doubting the man who had proved himself so many times

Disclaimer: I don't own! Its all J.K. Rowling's do u think I would be writing fanfic if I owned harry potter? Nuh I dnt think so!

Chapter 2: One Point For ginny

It was a blind winter when she headed off,  
written on her head was "failure to conform"  
She had her left hand apon a stick but she'd had enough  
so she threw away her one way home.

She said "I'm just another girl who wants to know  
just where you think it's written down,  
this way that we should go."  
She said "I'm just another girl who wants to know  
just where you think it's written down,  
this way that we should go..."

It was a black winter night as she stumbled on  
and with every step grew closer to the ground.  
She knew her one chance of living on was to strip away  
all the colours that were casting her astray.

She said "I'm just another girl who wants to know  
just where you think it's written down,  
this way that we should go."  
She said "I'm just another girl who wants to know  
just where you think it's written down,  
this way that we should go..."

So with a fever of 43 she surrendered there,  
ready for the world to take her as their own.  
But as she lay there the people stared as they carried on,  
feeling terrified of her stripped to the bone...

She said "I'm just another girl who wants to know  
just where you think it's written down,  
this way that we should go."  
She said "I'm just another girl who wants to know  
just where you think it's written down,  
this way that we should go..."

The Welcoming Feast was long and boring and Dumbledore's speech made absolutely no sense and Ginny wondered if he really was going bonkers then mentally cursed herself and felt extremely guilty for doubting the man who had proved himself so many times. She ate enthusiastically not realizing she had been that hungry and she conversed with her friend trying to ignore the stairs from people around her, she was beginning to feel a little uncomfortable, Colin noticing this put a protective arm around her waist and every male eye watching her dropped back to their plate.

Ginny and Colin were definitely not an item, but she was willing to let people think they were if it kept every male at Gryffindor table from ogling at her as though they had never met her before. She smiled at him and went back to her conversation with Alexis. When the welcoming feast was over and they were dismissed, Ginny groaned when she remembered she had a meeting with Snape after dinner. Her friends have her pitied looks and promised to wait up for her.

Draco Malfoy followed the youngest Weasley down to the dungeons wondering why she was heading this way when her house was in the opposite direction. He took in her figure from the back she had long tanned legs that seemed to go on for ever, her wondered briefly if she knew it would be this cold when she chose her outfit. He knew he was checking out a Weasley but that didn't bother him so much, he was just looking, not touching so it didn't matter, he decided he needed a view from the front just to see what this girl was made of, he was after all Draco Malfoy and if this year got boring she would be a good conquest.

'what are you doing down here late at night Weasley?' he drawled and he got the reaction he expected she spun to face him. A smile graced her features this shocked him a little. She wore a revealing tank top and from his height his view down it left little for his imagination, she was definitely a lady these days, he laughed in his head when he thought how stereotypical it was for him to look at the size of her chest –which was quite large- before looking elsewhere. He face was flawless and his comparison was that an angle had carved her face, she had a deep chocolate brown eyes with dark eyelashes her shockingly red her was straight at the moment with a side fringe, he thought about how she could easily make millions of money as a supermodel then he pushed these thoughts from his head as she answered him.

'I have a meeting with Professor Snape,' she replied, with no apparent tone of voice.

'Funny so do I, he asked me to be here at nine,' he said.

'hmm not really funny, my meeting is not till nine thirty,' she said swiftly shutting him down. His smirk faulted only for a minute.

'so why here so early? Got a hot fling before you meet Snape?' he asked, he had been joking but was shocked to see a blush creep into her cheeks. She did not respond.

'be careful, little kittens tend to get her when they play with big bad snakes,' Draco said in a warning way, he knew Slytherin's, and he knew that Gryffindor girls usually did not take well to having there hearts played with by Slytherin's.

'nice to know you care Malfoy,' she said regaining her calm composure. He just chuckled and raised his eyebrows.

'So little kitten, which snake are you going to tame tonight?' he asked curiously.

'hmm I don't think you would know him,' she said avoiding the question.

'I know every person in my house,' he said conveniently shutting off her escape from telling him.

'I don't have to tell you Malfoy,' she said they were right outside Snape's office now.

'No, You don't I will know by morning,' he said and with that he entered Snape's office shutting the door in her face.

'Mr. Malfoy take a seat,' Snape said. Draco obliged and sat across from his godfather.

'What is it Serverus?' he asked 'is it mother has something happened?'

'no no boy, hush, I need a favor,' he said Draco raised his eyebrows this could not be good. 'Ginny Weasley will be moving up into seventh year potions, and I need you to be her partner, she will find sixth year potions to easy but may struggle somewhat with seventh year potions, and as you're the best in the class, she will benefit from having you as a partner, and in working with someone of a lower grade your grades will become higher if the potions are succeeding,' Snape said. Or maybe it would be good Draco thought.

'of course I will do it Serverus, but in return I also need a favor,' Draco said thinking of ways to twist this to his advantage. 'But I shall not speak of it yet, it is to soon,' Draco said.

'very well Draco I shall see you tomorrow, you dismissed,' he waved Draco away but not in a harsh way, he loved his godson, more so then the boys father did.

When Draco left the office he was met by a very disordered looking Ginny Weasley, he smirked has he saw the hicky on her neck, he messed up hair and her half buttoned up skirt. He knew of only one other person then himself that could make such a perfected girl look such a mess.

'So Blaize Zambini was a good shag?' Draco asked and the smile faded from her face.

'How did you know?' she asked he laughed and shook his head.

'he is my best friend I know how he works,' Draco said. With a wave of his wand Ginny's messed up hair fixed itself and her skirt did up properly and the rip she had not know was there disappeared from her shirt.

'uh thanks,' she said. Her and Draco Malfoy had never had the same fire in their hate for each other as he and her brother had, they were more acquaintances not letting a stupid blood feud get between them, she would not call them friends they barely spoke, but when they did it was not harsh words.

'so what are u missing?' he asked her she just gave him a confused look. And he shook is head an nodded good bye leaving her standing confused at Snape's door.

Her meeting with him went fast and she went back to Gryffindor tower to tell her friends what it had been about. They took one look at her and fell off of there chairs laughing she frowned and looked at her reflection in the mirror. Apparently the spell Draco had used only lasted for Snape she cursed him to seven different hells and buttoned up her skirt and straightened out her hair.

'i…didn't…know… you…and…Snape…had…that….relationship,' Colin managed to get out between fits of laughter. She glared at them and sat down on a chair.

'your disgusting, Snape said I am moving to seventh year potions, and Blaize was the best shag I've ever had,' she said and they stopped laughing to look at her in shock.

'one for Ginny and zero for Alexis,' Alexis said, referring to the competition they decided to start on the train. The person had to be sober, willing, and of high stands and sane mind. And Ginny had landed one of the best in the school.

'so are you going to see him again?' Colin asked.

'um, maybe,' Ginny mumbled flushing red.

'hahahhaha he must be good then Gin, you can barely walk,' Alexis said laughing.

'I'm going to bed goodnight, don't talk to me until you grow up,' Ginny said and she stormed upstairs but her heart wasn't in the tantrum and they knew it. She went straight for the showers in her dorm and stripped down. That's when she realized what Draco had been talking about; she was not wearing her favorite pair of lacy red underwear. She cursed him and got in the shower. When she got of the shower and had dressed in her pajamas she found a letter on her bed.

_Don't worry little kitten,_

_Blaize never takes anything without giving something in return_

_The big bad Snake._

She frowned and wondered what Draco could mean when there was a distinctive knocking on her window, she let the owl in and took the package from it and it flew away.

She opened the letter first.

_Ginny Weasley,_

_Thank you for the token of memorabilia,_

_Here is a gift, see you in the morning._

_Blaize_

Ginny rolled her eyes and tore open the package just as Alexis walked into the room.

'ooh someone got presents,' she cooed and sat on the bed beside Ginny.

Ginny picked up the first thing it was soft and silky and would probably be the most expansive thing she would ever wear it was a pair of black lacy boy leg underwear, with a matching C-cup bra, she knew it would be heaven on her body. Next was a emerald green G-string and once again a matching bra and this time a tiny night gown that Ginny rolled her eyes at she may as well wear nothing. Lastly was a black silk dressing gown, the would come mid thigh.

'ha looks like you impressed,' Alexis said Ginny slapped her away and put the garments in her trunk.


End file.
